


Delicious

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: Fluff, Food, Innuendo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

"We really shouldn't," Iris told him. "He'll be home any minute."

"You leave him to me," Edgeworth assured her. "Just open your mouth."

"I just don't know if we- mmm..."

"Miles! Iris!"

"Phoenix!"

"It's not what it looks like."

Phoenix looked back and forth between the two of them, taking in the scene- the fork in Edgeworth's hand, the plate in front of him, the blueberry pie with a conspicuous wedge missing. "You said you were gonna wait for me."

"It's still warm," Edgeworth said, cutting a bite off with the fork and offering it to him. "Come on, get over here."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and joined them.


End file.
